Adiós
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: ONE-SHOT Traducción de Goodbye. Historia ganadora del premio literario en lengua inglesa de mi colegio. Sumario: ¿Qué hacer cuando aquello por lo que luchas se va?


Adiós

¿Qué hacer cuando aquello por lo que luchas se va?

Hayley llegaba tarde, otra vez. Siempre tardaba mucho en desayunar. Yo siempre le metía prisa y ella no me hacía caso. Tenía que ir a clase, y a las siete de la mañana lo único en que pensaba era en volver a la cama.

-¿Dónde está mi camiseta azul?

-En la basura, estaba rota, manchada y ya te quedaba pequeña.

-Pero mamá, ¡esa era mi camiseta favorita!- a sus 15 años, lo que solía hacer, aun inconscientemente, era llevarme la contraria y vestir de una manera poco adecuada para su edad.- ¿y ahora que me pongo?

-Pues la camiseta que te compraste el otro día.

-Pero, ¿y si se mancha?

-Si quieres, la llevamos a un museo para que no se ensucie...

-Tranquila, ya me la pongo...

Seguía murmurando, pero la ignoré. Le preparé el almuerzo mientras se maquillaba. En cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta me preguntó si iba bien. Iba preciosa. Llevaba su larga melena rizada semirrecogida, creando la ilusión de que era más larga aún.

Acababa de entrar en el coche cuando la vi intentando poner su emisora de radio favorita.

-Oh no, son casi las ocho de la mañana, no vas a poner música maquinera ahora. Te vas a clase, no a la discoteca.

-Mama, enróllate, por favor, que solo son unos minutos...

-Pues por eso, a ti que más te da, solo son cinco minutos. Además el coche es mío. Conduzco yo. Escojo yo.-y puse mi iPod. Sonaba mi canción favorita, That's What You Get.

-Porfa, porfa... venga mamá...

-He dicho que no.-ya me estaba cansando su carácter hoy.

-Joder, para una cosa que te pido. Siempre igual, siempre tiene que ser lo que tú digas. Por favor, déjame ponerla.

-HE DICHO QUE NO!-le grité. Se enfurruñó, pero no dijo nada, no quería añadir otra semana al castigo que ya tenía.

Cuando la dejé, puse mi música a todo volumen mientras cantaba y conducía.

Fui a comprar y me tomé una cerveza al llegar a casa. Eran las 10 y ya estaba estresada. Menos mal que hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar. Ahora me arrepentía de haber discutido con Hayley. A pesar de que discutíamos, nos llevábamos muy bien. Ella era la luz de mi vida. Ella y mi marido, Edward.

Encendí la tele. Estaban dando una serie que solía ver cuando era joven. Iba a apagar cuando dieron un avance informativo. Un hombre había entrado en un colegio a punta de pistola y había matado a los chicos y chicas de una clase entera.

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Pensé en sus familias, en sus amigos, ¿qué sería de ellos ahora?

Tenían un corresponsal en la escuela. Era un instituto grande, de pareces de color azul, como...

Empecé a ahogarme, me temblaban las manos y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Era el instituto en el que había dejado a mi hija esa misma mañana.

Sonó mi móvil, _That's what you get when you let your heart win. I drowned out all my sense with, The sound of it's beating. _La letra de la canción me golpeó dentro, muy dentro. El teléfono sonaba y sabía quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Apagué el televisor y me senté en el suelo mientras el teléfono sonaba sin cesar y el contestador recogía el mensaje. _I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here. Cause I burned, every bridge I ever built when you were here._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí tirada, mirando a la nada, mientras mi corazón se rompía una y otra vez. Como un alma en pena, que se quema en el infierno para siempre. Fue la primera vez que me quedé así, como un vegetal, físicamente presente, emocional y psicológicamente muy lejos.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Lo cogí. Era la directora del colegio.

-Bella, hola, llamo del colegio. Soy la directora, Fátima.

-...

-Bella ¿estás ahí, estás bien?

-...

-Llamaré más tarde. La policía va de camino para hablar con vosotros.-solo podía emitir algo parecido a una respiración fuerte y sonora cuando trataba de usar palabras que se quedaban atrapadas en mi garganta.

Mientras las primeras lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos y rodaban por mis mejillas, y me ahogaba en mi propio llanto, me levanté.

Rompí las fotos del salón, en las que parecíamos felices, una felicidad que ya no volvería a existir, algo que ya no volvería a ver.

Me senté en el suelo, agotada y destrozada, mientras un líquido viscoso bajaba por mis manos y goteaba, formando un charco en el suelo. Sangre. Me había cortado con los cristales y no me dolía, ni me había enterado. No sentía nada, como si mis nervios se hubiesen ido con mi hija, para dejar solo aquellos que me hacían daño en el corazón y los que eran necesarios para mantener la poca cordura que en ese momento me quedaba.

Estaba tan ida, que ni siquiera me enteré de que la policía picaba en la puerta. Yo era un fantasma, que ocupaba un cuerpo que no conocía, unos ojos rojos, hinchados, unas mejillas pálidas y visiblemente deterioradas y unos labios hinchados, mojados. Un espíritu. Un alma en pena. Edward abrió, acababa de levantarse.

No les oí hablar. Tampoco noté sus lágrimas que empapaban mis manos, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba y trataba de consolarnos a los dos. No sentí nada, como si con ella se hubiese ido mi cuerpo, y mi vida.

Un perturbado con el que, escasos minutos antes de que irrumpiese en el colegio, había estado hablando. Entró en el colegio y mató a la primera persona que vio, una chica de un brillante y largo cabello rizado. Era mi hija, mi pequeña. Luego a sus compañeros de clase.

Cuando ella murió, la vida de Bella murió con ella. Seguía viva, pero su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos. En su interior, anhelaba el momento de poder reunirse con ella.

Cuando Hayley, consumió su último latido, cuando se ahogó en un charco de sangre en el suelo del pasillo principal del instituto, se llevó el espíritu de su madre con ella. Eso y sus ganas de vivir.


End file.
